Chibi Boyz
by AnimeLoveer
Summary: Allen and Kanda are victims of a forgotten experiment! What happens when they turn into 5 and 6 year olds? Oh and another thing...Komui lost the anitdote and doesn't know how long this experiment will last. I kinda stink at summeries but read anyway! it's gonna be a Yullen and a LaviLenalee! Rating for later chapters!
1. SO Cute!

**Me:** Heyy! So yeah I realize I promised to get this up sooner but...

**Allen:** But what?

**Me:** Well...you remember Elsa?

**Kanda:** The bitch who made up the bet in Kanda'd Little Sister?

**Me:** Yup! That's her!

**Allen:** What about her?

**Me:** Well, she(being my counterpart) made a story and typed like half the first chapter...

**Kanda:** No! No way! No way in hell!

**Me:** Yup! Well, I don't own D. Gray-Man...here's Chibi Boyz...ENJOY!

* * *

**SO Cute!**

"Lenalee! Lenalee, we have a problem!" Lavi yelled running down the hall towards Lenalee.

Lenalee sighed, "I just went to get coffee. What could have possibly gone wrong Lavi?"

They were helping Komui clean his office. They being Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and-with some intense begging- Kanda. They were sorting papers and shifting piles for 24 straight hours. Lenalee, being the smart one, went to go get coffee because they barely made any progress.

Lavi stopped in front of Lenalee, "Well, you see Allen and Yu were fighting again." he said breathlessly.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "Yeah...so? They fight all the time Lavi." Lenalee said shifting the coffee tray in her hands-it was getting really heavy!

Lavi shook his head, "But this time they really got into it! I think it was because of the lack of sleep. But anyway, Allen ran into Yu so Yu pushed Allen. There was name calling and everything Lenalee!" Lavi said kind of bouncing in place.

Lenalee sighed, "Would you please get to the point?" Lenalee snapped, "I'm tired and this tray is getting heavy!" Frankly, Lenalee was getting grumpy. All she wanted to do was sleep. Preferably in a big bed, for days...without interruption.

Lavi smiled and took the tray from Lenalee, "Here let me have this."

Lenalee happily gave Lavi the tray, "I'm sorry Lavi! It's just that being up for more than 24 hours is starting to get to me...all I wanna do is sleep now." Lenalee whined a little.

Lavi nodded his head, "I know Lenalee. Me too! I mean I've been up so long that I think I'm seeing things! Well, the point is that this time they really got into it! I mean name calling, pushing, shoving...it was crazy! Well Yu pushed Allen into a bookshelf and well...you see..." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Lenalee was in no mood to wait, "Lavi, would you get to the point already?" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi gave a sheepish smile, "Well, when Yu pushed Allen the bookshelf tipped and a forgotten experiment fell onto Yu and Allen. You see...this specific experiment was a powder that...uh turned them into..." Lavi trailed off.

Lenalee started walking towards her brother's office, "Turned them into what Lavi?" Lenalee said as she heard Lavi's footsteps behind her.

Lavi chuckled, "Are you in a hurry? Well, this experiment...it was a powder that turned them into..." and before Lavi could finish his sentence he and Lenalee walked into Komui's office.

"They are SO cute!" Lenalee squealed.

There in Komui's office were two young boys on her brother's desk.

The boy sitting on the right side of Komui's desk had long raven hair tied in a ponytail. He wore an oversized shirt and no pants. His legs were dangling off the side of the desk and Komui was examining his reflexes by hitting below his knee with a small hammer looking thing. The boy on the left side had short white hair, his face marred with a red scar across his eye and cheek. Lenalee also noted that this boy was also wearing an oversized shirt and no pants. Unlike the first boy though, this boy had a smile on his face and was wiggling around on the desk.

"Oi, Moyashi! Would you stop moving!" the boy on the right yelled hitting the boy on the left on his shoulder.

That's when Lenalee finally put two and two together, "Kanda? Allen?" Lenalee asked aloud.

The little white haired boy looked over and showed a huge smile, "Lenalee!" he squealed as he ran up and gave Lenalee a hug, "It's me, Allen! And that's Kanda!" Allen said pointing to the boy still sitting on the table.

Lenalee squatted so she was eye-to-eye with Allen, "So Allen," Lenalee smiled, "how old are you?" Lenalee asked.

Allen smiled and held up his hand, "This many! I'm..." he counted his fingers but before he could say the answer...

"Moyashi's three." Kanda said finally done with Komui's examination.

Lenalee smiled at Kanda, "And how old are you, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I'm 5. Now, can I go? This shirt is too big."

Lavi laughed, "Well Yu, unless you want to be flashing your...erm...5 year old parts to everyone I suggest you stick around 'til I can bring you some of Bookman's clothes. Which I'm going to get now." Lavi said and left.

Allen was dancing around the room. Kanda looked at him, "Moyashi, the he hell?" Kanda asked.

Allen crossed his legs, "I gotta go to the bathroom!" Allen said and blushed all the while still doing the potty dance.

Lenalee giggled, "Lavi will be back in a little, can you wait?" she asked.

Little Allen shook his head, still doing the potty dance, "No. I gotta go really bad! Would you take me? Please?"

Lenalee stood and held her hand out, "Sure Allen, I'll take you!"

Allen reached his hand out to grab Lenalee's hand but before he could his hand was snatched up by Kanda's hand, "I'll take him." was all Kanda said.

Lenalee gave Kanda a confused look, "Why? I thought you diliked him?" Lenalee said.

"It'll just be easier. You're not allowed on the boy's bathroom and Moyashi, no matter how girly he looks, is not allowed in the girl's bathroom." Kanda said, his hand still holding Allen's.

Allen squirmed even more, "I don't care anymore! I just REALLY gotta go potty!" Allen almost shouted.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Well come on then!" Kanda said and pulled Allen out the door.

Lenalee stared at her brother, "They are SO cute!" Lenalee giggled.

Komui sighed, "Yeah, they act like 3 and 5 year olds too."

Lenalee smiled and sat on the couch, "Well it seemed like they remembered me and Lavi. How are they mentally?"

Komui looked at his sister, "Well they remember people and who they are and what they are but..." Komui trailed off.

Lenalee's smile faded, "But...? But what brother?" Lenalee asked with a worried expression.

Komui smiled, "But they still act like 3 and 5 year olds. They can't spell or say big words and they need to ask what some words mean. See, nothing bad." Komui told his younger sister.

NOW WITH KANDA AND ALLEN

"Kanda~! I can't reach the water!" Allen exclaimed to the older of the two.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do about you being a Moyashi?" Kanda teased.

Allen made big puppy dog eyes and jutted his lip out, "Help me? I really need to wash my hands!

Kanda stared at Allen, "Give me one good reason," Kanda grabbed Allen's bottom lip and pulled, "Moyashi."

"Ow! That hurt!" Allen exclaimed, rubbing his lip, "You should help me because if you don't I'll cry." and with that Allen sat on the cold floor and actually started to cry.

Kanda felt uncomfortable, he hated when people cried, "Moyashi, don't cry. I'll help you wash your hands...just stop crying." Kanda squatted next to Allen. For some unknown reason, there were about 10 other guys in the bathroom now STARING at the 2 young boys.

Allen looked up with tears in his eyes, "Really? Yay!" Allen said and hugged Kanda, "Thank you!"

Allen and Kanda stood Allen's arms still around Kanda's neck. The people in the bathroom were now whispering and pointing.

Allen didn't notice, he just turned and attempted to reach the water again. He was standing on his very tiptoes and was reaching as far as he could towards the water. He accomplished getting the very tips of his fingers wet.

Kanda rolled his eyes and lifted Allen, by his waist, so he could wash his hands, "There Moyashi, now you can wash your hands."

After Allen was done washing his hands he held Kanda's hand again, "I forgot the way..." Allen said as he looked down at his bare feet.

"Che, figures." Kanda said and pulled Allen a little, "Come on then."

Allen smiled widely, "Hey Kanda? How long do you think we'll be like this?" Allen asked.

Kanda shrugged, "Don't ask me. Ask Lenalee or Komui."

Allen opened his mouth to reply but just as he was going to his stomach let out a growl that could've shaken the earth.

Allen blushed and looked down, "Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat in FOREVER!" Allen said placing a hand on his stomach.

Kanda smirked at Allen's overly dramatic words, "Moyashi, you have too had something to eat...only a few hours ago." Kanda knew that Allen would eventually get hungry but didn't think it would be this early.

"Kanda~!" Allen whined, "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Allen pulled Kanda along just a little faster.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "You're not starving Moyashi. We'll eat after Lavi gets us some clothes."

"When will Lavi be back?" Allen asked.

Kanda shrugged, "For all I know he could be back right now. We wouldn't know because we are in the hall, he should be in Komui's office." Kanda told Allen.

Allen smiled, "Well, come on then! I wanna see if he's there!" Allen squealed and started running with Kanda close behind.

The two boys stepped through the door to Komui's office, "Where's that antidote! It was here just a minute ago! I don't remember what was in that!" Komui yelled, searching through his desk.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other, "What's a, ant-anti-antidote?" Allen asked.

Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi looked at the boys and smiled, "An antidote is something that will fix you guys! You and Yu-Chan need an antidote to get back to your normal age." Lavi said.

"Don't call me that you Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled letting Allen's hand go and stepping towards Lavi, Hand raised in a fist.

Lavi placed his hand on Kanda's forehead and held him at a safe distance, "Whoa there! Be nice Yu-Chan or else I won't give you the clothes. You will be forced to walk around the Order showing everyone your 5 year old self." Lavi teased.

Kanda huffed and stepped back, "Che."

Lavi smiled in triumph, "Ok! Well, here you are then! You can pick which outfit you and Allen want to wear...I brought a few." He told Kanda, handing him a small pile of clothes.

Kanda walked over to Allen, shoving the clothes into his arms, "Pick one." He told Allen.

Allen smiled and nodded, "I want to wear this one!" Allen randomly pulled an outfit out of the pile.

After 20 minutes of trying to get dressed by himself, Allen gave up. He managed to get the pants on, even if they were huge on him. He tried to get the shirt on but whenever he put it over his head he couldn't figure out where the head and arm holes were.

Leaving a side room, Allen walked back into Komui's office, "I can't get it!" Allen yelled and threw the shirt on the ground.

Allen stomped his foot and crossed his arms. He was mad at that dumb shirt and felt stupid that he couldn't put it on. He sat and pouted, "Dumb shirt!" he mumbled to himself.

There was a laugh, "Oh Allen. You're so cute! Bring your shirt over here, I'll help you." Lavi said between laughs.

Allen stood and brought his shirt over to Lavi. Handing Lavi the shirt Allen mumbled, "I couldn't find where the holes for my head and arms. That shirt is stupid!"

Lavi chuckled, "Arms up Allen!" Lavi commanded.

Allen did as told and Lavi slipped the shirt on easily. Allen pouted at how easy it was for Lavi. Lavi saw this and picked Allen up giving him a raspberry on his stomach, causing Allen to laugh and wiggle around in Lavi's arms. When Allen stopped laughing and wiggling Lavi set him down.

"That was cute!" Lenalee said.

Lenalee looked at Allen, his pants were too big and so was the shirt. Not only that, but Bookman's clothes didn't suit him at all. She then looked at Kanda. His pants and shirt fit better but were still a little big on him. The style didn't look bad on him but it didn't look good either.

Lenalee smiled, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**Me:** So..?

**Kanda:** What the hell?

**Allen:** I think it's cute

**Me:** Thanks! Oh and before I forget! I have another place you can "stalk" me!

**Allen:** Where?

**Me:** It's a blog: saying-what-i-want. / Remove spaces.

**Kanda:** What's Elsa's sory called?

**Me:** Stuck with Yu

**Kanda:** What's it about?

**Me:** Well If I get enough REVEIWS! I might tell

**Kanda & Allen:** Reveiw so we can find out! HURRY!


	2. Let's go shopping!

**ME: **I don't own this and am VERY sorry for the lack of update. I have reasons at the bottom.

* * *

**Let's go shopping!**

"Brother! I'm going to go shopping with Allen and Kanda!" Lenalee shouted as she grabbed Allen's hand and lead them to the door.

"What!? Noooooo! My precious Lenalee can't go by herself!" Komui whined as he threw himself at her.

Lenalee side-stepped and grabbed Lavi, who grabbed Kanda, "I won't be alone. I have Allen and Kanda...plus Lavi will come too." she looked to Lavi, "Right Lavi?"

Lavi saluted to Komui and smiled, "Of course! I'm going to help little Yu-Chan pick out some big boy clothes." He laughed and ran out the door Kanda close behind.

Lenalee picked Allen up and placed him on her hip walking out the door in the direction of her room, "So Allen. What kind of clothes do you want?" she asked.

Allen smiled, "I wanna shirt with music notes on it!" he told Lenalee eagerly.

Lenalee laughed and set Allen down when they got to her room, "Allen I'm going to change. You need to stay here, Lavi should be here soon."

Allen nodded and Lenalee entered her room. Allen entertained himself for a while. He did summersaults and found out on his tip toes he could reach a few blocks above his head. He got bored though, I mean...he was 3!

Thankfully that's when Lavi and Kanda showed up. Lavi was running and Kanda was chasing after him, "But Yu-Chan! I think you'd look cute dressed as a girl!" Lavi said as he stopped next to Allen.

Kanda scowled at Lavi, "If I had Mugen you'd be sliced into ribbons by now!" he shouted.

'Finally! Someone to play with!' Allen thought and ran up to Kanda with a smile, "Hey Kanda, since you don't have Mugen wanna pway with me? Lenalee is weally slow."

Kanda just stared at Allen, "No Moyashi. Go play with a Baka Usagi." he replied sitting against a wall.

Allen shrugged and ran to Lavi, "Lavi! Lavi! Guess what!"

Lavi kneeled in front of Allen and smiled, "Chicken butt?" he guessed.

Kanda rolled his eyes and Allen giggled, "No Lavi! I can do a...uh...a handstand!" Allen said proudly.

Lavi smiled, "Well show me then!" he demanded.

Allen took a few steps back then turned around putting his hands on the round and pushing off the floor with his feet. He was doing a handstand, a shaky handstand, but a handstand no less! A few seconds later he swayed and fell to the ground with a light thump.

Allen landed on his back and laughed, "Did you see Lavi!" he said rolling to his stomach.

Lavi clapped and nodded, "Of course! I'm very impressed."

Allen pulled a confused face, "Lavi. What's that word mean? Im...impres...the last one!"

Kanda sighed, "Impressed. It means he liked it and is jealous. Right Usagi?"

Lavi smiled, "More or less. Lenalee takes a loooong time doesn't she?" he said before getting smacked on the head.

"I'm a girl. I'm allowed to take forever." Lenalee said from behind him. She closed her door and started walking away. She wore a simple skirt and shirt with her boots today.

Allen ran up and held Lenalee's hand, "Lenalee! Lavi is jealoush of me!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow, "He's what?"

Kanda walked up to Lenalee taking her other hand, "Moyashi did a handstand and the Usagi was impressed." he told her.

Lenalee smiled and nodded, "I'd be jealous too! I can't do that!"

Allen's face wrinkled, "You liar. I sawed you do one before!"

"Well I bet it wasn't as good as yours." Lenalee told him.

"Are we going shopping or not?" Kanda said getting impatient.

Lavi laughed and started walking ahead of the three, "Let's go!"

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

They were in one of those stores that are made just for little kids. You know, the ones that have the little area that the kid can play in while the mom or dad shops for them? Yeah, Kanda hated it. Not only did he have to play with the Moyashi but now he had to play with about 15 other kids younger than him. All he wanted to do was meditate!

Allen hated this place. No one would play with him. They all called him a monster and he didn't like it. With tears in his eyes he walked over to Kanda, who was sitting against the wall, and plopped down next to him.

Kanda stared at Allen,"What's the matter Moyashi?" he asked not really caring too much.

Allen sniffled, "The kids tell me I'm a monster."

Kanda's eyebrow shot up, "And you believe them?"

"Well look at me! I'm not like uder kids." Allen said tugging at his white hair.

Kanda sighed, "Moyashi, you are perfect the way you are. It's them that are the monsters."

Allen, who was crying, stopped to look at Kanda, "Weally?" he asked.

Kanda nodded, "Really. Now go make some friends, Baka."

Allen smiled, "Ok BaKanda! I will!" and ran off.

A few minutes later Kanda was called over into the store part by Lavi. Kanda was forced into some clothes and then complimented on how 'cute' he was.

"We are buying you these!" Lavi said holding up the clothes.

Kanda groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Tch, whatever."

Lenalee ran over to them looking panicked, "Have you seen Allen?" she asked.

Lavi and Kanda looked at eachother for a moment, "Moyashi was at the play area a few minutes ago." Kanda told her.

Lenalee shook her like crazy, "No, I just came from there. He's not there."

Lavi's eye widened, "You don't mean..."

**Lenalee nodded, "Allen's lost."**

* * *

**Ok so I got down in the dumps...like crazy depressed. And I got writers block and I refused to get out of bed during the weekends until I had to work. I am actually posting this right before leaving for work. I hope that I'll write more often. Keep in touch!**


End file.
